Shadow Heart
by X.Artimis.X
Summary: A new girl is suddenly apart of squad 7 of the leaf village. Zabuza survived! Are they somehow tied to each other? Full summary inside.Language not fit for younger readers.
1. Shadow Jutsu

**Naruto: Shadow Heart**

**Summary:**_A new girl suddenly appears at the hidden leaf village around the time of the Chuunin__ exams. Possessing serious amounts of chakra she gives Sasuke a bad name, he don't seem to enjoy it either. Zabuza has been reported to have been seen in the area, but how is that possible? He died...didn't he? Haku's presence is however...still unknown. What is everyone going to think and why does Gaara act strangely towards her?_

_

* * *

_

**Naruto:**_ Shadow Jutsu_

The harsh rains quickly came to a stop, as the group of four made they way towards their home of the hidden leaf. Recently protecting a bridge builder, killing a murder, and Naruto losing a friend knowing there would be slim chances of them ever seeing each other again. Kakashi gently dug his left hand into his leather bag pulling out his favorite book, Make-out Island. A faint blush crossed his face, as he read over a scene he wished often to see himself in.

"Sasuke look!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly, as she pointed towards a spot in the wide range of water. A small, gray creature leaped sharing a voice in song as he was swallowed by the waves once more, "Wasn't he beautiful."

Sasuke shrugged, closing his eyes gently. His mind raced back over the early battle, where he first unleashed his Sharingan. '_Even though I learn to unleash the technique, I was still weak. He could have killed me if it wasn't for Naruto. Damn him! I am stronger, and yet I couldn't defeat that kid!' _Sasuke shot at himself, he winced at the thought of Naruto becoming stronger then he, '_Next Hokage my ass_.'

Opening his eyes he gazed into the water, his reflect staring a hole into his soul. The faint voices of his team mates left his ears completely as he drowned them out with constant thoughts. The chuunin exams were creeping upon him and he couldn't stop it. The thought of humiliation gaged him breathless. Gripping his clenched fingers tightly, he finally turned his gaze back towards his mates. Naruto, a blond haired orphaned kid, who continuously drove Sasuke to the end of his sanity. Always trying to prove himself better then the rest, making a name for himself, a meaningless task. Sakura, a pink haired girl the smartest of the group although she turns out to be useless in battle her definitions and explanations do however come in handy; and he was attracted to her although he would never admit it. Love is a weakness, only the strong manage to stay astray from its curse.

"Well," Kakashi's firm voice broke Sasuke's thoughts, "It seems we will soon be ashore and on our way home." He paused for a long moment, the trio remained silent, Sasuke turned his stone gaze from the waters surface, "Soon your training will begin but I will be unable to help you, it's not only about physic ability, but also about common knowledge. That is all I will say...do yourselves a favor, it's doesn't matter how hard you study. Let your ninja instincts take flight and lead you towards your goal."

Shoving his novel into his brown bag he glanced at their confused faces. Squinting his one eye shut, his smile remained invisible to their eyes. "Don't injure yourselves now we still have a long ways to go and I need you in top condition, if you want to make it back alive to even think of competing in these exams, besides a surprise await you later and I don't think you would want to miss it."

The small wooden brown boat soon docked, their feet sank in the soft mud as they began to exit the boat. Naruto gazed around restlessly before taking in a deep breath.

"Yup, this is defiantly the stench of an enemy near by, believe it!" Naruto pointed out holding a finger level with his face, his face showing the same expression it would if he was defending himself from something. His blue eyes seemed to shine as he pulled out his Kunais, a black blade the end of it was wrapped in bandages giving him a better hold. Naruto raced into the trees leaving the others behind. Several battle cries were heard, all Naruto's. A large sweat bubble formed on Sakura's upper cheek, as a blank expression formed on her face. Sasuke expressionless, thoughtless, and motionless as he stared towards the swaying branches of the small bushes that Naruto's head appeared out of often. To them it was funny how the only person they seen was Naruto and not his enemy.

"There, nothing can harm you know, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed, as he brushed his hands off walking from the small green bushes. "Those ninja won't think of bothering us again."

"What did you do with them." Sasuke questioned, a serious hint to his voice.

"Scared them away, stupid, what did you think I did, kill them."

Sasuke smirked, as a sign of approval, "You're weak Naruto, you can't even kill a rival ninja. How will you survive on your own? Oh...you can't you still live on instant noodles, and your still a weakling, a coward who has to fake a fight to seem strong, what a waste...doing all this just to make a name for yourself and to impress Sakura." Sasuke use a speed technique appearing quickly in front of Naruto's face. Grabbing his collar roughly, Sasuke whispered in his right ear. "Give up, Sakura will never think about liking you, nobody will. Your destined to be partner less...if you survive that long."

Naruto growled at his comment, taking his fist quickly throwing it towards Sasuke's face, only to have it miss. His rival smirked, and muttered a faint, "See what I mean?" Sasuke released his grip as Kakashi's hand wrapped itself around his wrist. kakashi's eye looking down upon him threateningly.

"Now's not the time for you two to start at it!" Sakura yelled at them, as she stomped off ahead of them. She turned back her face grew a slight pink, "Ain't you coming! I want to see that surprise, hurry up." After pausing a moment to roll his eyes Sasuke began to follow behind Sakura who took the lead but quickly fell behind as Naruto raced ahead desperate to prove himself to Sasuke.

Kakashi shoved his hands in his pant pockets, as he walked behind the group of Genin. His gaze fell towards an odd looking shadow lurking within the darkness of the trees. Under his mask, he smirked. '_So, its finally time is it?_' he spoke to himself. The students didn't seem to feel a strange presence, as they kept walking, Sasuke mute, Sakura yelling threats at Naruto who race ahead of her throwing random weapons at swaying branches thinking he was being toyed with he yelled, "What are you scared! Come on out and fight me like a man!"

Out of a nearby shadow a couple of kunais flew towards the blond catching the his shoulders pinning him into a tree that struggled for growth behind him. He yelped as they slightly pierced his skin. Sasuke drew his kunais preparing for battle, as Sakura brought her hands towards her chin standing close to Kakashi who watched intently as his students prepare for battle, as he was curious to see what the ninja looked like.

A shadow of liquid formed under Sasuke's feet. He struggled lifting violently trying to free himself. His Kunais dug deep into the sticky black liquid only to find itself to be stuck also. "What the hell is this stuff!" he panicked, he soon summoned his fire jutsu as a thought of turning the liquid into water, melting it causing it to free his feet. The flame grew large in his palms as it began to expand towards the substance. It flowed closer to the ground, until it was abruptly stopped as a figure rammed him hard in the gut pushing him free of the liquid. Laying on his back, he gasped for air, as the figure hovered over him.

"A girl!" Naruto's voice rang clear across the tree less path, as he stood with a dumbfounded glance on his face. He rolled his eyes towards the sky recalling every word he said about fighting like a man. His face grew a slight red with embarrasment.

"Well, it seems your early," Kakashi spoke, breaking up the silence as Sasuke finally caught his breath; he stood staring eye to eye with her.

She appeared to be the same height as Sakura, shorter then Sasuke and Naruto. Her eyes colorless, a steel gray. Hair blond with the tips black. Her shirt formed well over her body, showing all curves it was a lot like Ino Yamanaka's, except it was red and black. The girls headband was located around her neck tightened like a choker, it remined Kakashi of the way some of the sand ninja's wear there's.

"What are you talking about!" Naruto's harsh voice came out as a girly squawk, he cleared his throat before continuing, "Wait, wait, wait! Did I miss something...is she your girlfriend!"

Her gaze turned from Sasuke to Naruto, it was enough to kill a creature on sight. He began to sweat, as patches covered his forehead, he backed away.

"Naruto! Use your head, she's obviously to young for him," Kakashi raised a question eye brow, "Plus remember he said something about a surprise! God your dense!" Sakura came up with a logical solution.

'_There she goes again, her and her solutions_,' Sasuke turned is gaze to Kakashi who was know shaking his head at the two who were still arguing, although he had a fanit pink color to his face. ' _This is..._'

"Enough!" the unknown girl's voice cut through there conversation quickly, as Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted. "My Name is Aliyah, I am from the village hidden in the shadows. But unfortunately I have been selected to train here among you weaklings."

"Great, another Sasuke, "Growled Naruto, as he took a chance of glancing into her eyes before turning away from the group. '_Crimson eyes, different...you know...she's kinda hot...well maybe a little. WHAT am I doing! She's an enemy! It must be some mind trick or something...This is it Naruto defeat her and you will make a name for yourself. Heehe!_' he thought to himself.

"Whatever, your no challenge for me, keep your distance and I won't hurt you." Naruto warned, the sound of triumph stronger in his voice than ever before.

Aliyah ignored him, " The jutsu you attempted to use earlier would have killed you. The substance was known as toxic shadow a jutsu that has only one weakness. It absorbs fire, you would have burned to a crisp. Keep that in mind the next time we battle."

A knot quickly grew in his stomach as he gazed at her. The stone gaze pierced through him like a Kunais tearing at his insides. He shrugged it off trying to clear his mind. His eyes wandered back to hers. He became enchanted drowning in a lifeless pool of her mind. Soon an image came to his head. _He screamed loudly, but nobody answered, soon a mournful cry called to him..Sakura...dead..._ "No!" he yelled backing away from Aliyah. She smirked, finding his weakness.

"Don't worry...I won't tell." Aliyah smirked, before fleeing into the shadow's leaving them alone again. Sasuke fell to the ground, gasping for air. His breathing was falling in large gasps, "How...how...who is she!"

"That would be Aliyah Tsukino, a girl your age. Although she is stronger..." Kakashi paused, " She will be your partner for the rest of the time you three remain as a group, or at least...until death do you part. Treat her fairly, she's not from here and may not feel welcomed."

"What makes you think we want her here." Sasuke growled while climbing to his feet, Aliyah crept on a nearby branch listen, her chakra low so she wouldn't be scened although she could feel a strange presence around. "We don't know her and what if she turns traitor to us!"

"Yeah, besides aren't there only suppose to be three genin per group?" Sakura questioned, as Naruto took in every word or at least pretended to anyways.

"Yes that is true, until Master Sarutobi said other wise. He assigned her to this group, no now more questions. We're late as it is." Kakashi finished before taking the lead towards the leaf village.

Aliyah leaned against the thick tree for several long moments until there voices faded in the distance. Leaping to the ground she slowly made her way towards a small lake. A/N: If your having a hard time remembering its where Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke first met Zabuza. Siting on the ground her fingers wrapped slowly around a small pebble. Tossing into the water she counted the amount of times it skipped. Only to grab another one , "This sucks! Why am I cursed to be brought here with these idiots! Oh I remember what his excuse was..."You don't belong here if you can't get along with your partner." Setkyn's a moron." Aliyah growled, grabbing another rock she threw it.

Standing she moved towards the water placing her right foot into its soothing, clear blue liquid. Advancing she stepped farther, there wasn't many water. Her homeland was filled with mud holes no animal was fit to live in the forests covered with thorns and poisonous plants and toxic traps that they set for spys. It wasn't safe for children to play, althought from a young age they start decipline. At the age of three, children girls and oy were taken from their homes. Mothers screaming most beaten badly by the elite ninja that were asigned to take away the child(ren). Aliyah was one of those. But only things happened differently to her, being the daughter of the top ninja, a brother who killed for the fun of it at the age of nine.

Aliyah searched the waters looking for the precious items called shells. Something caught her eye. Taking a deep breath, she moved closer to the item bending down her arm slipped deeper into the chilly crystal waters. Wrapping her figers around it, she began to lift it towards the surface. The item was heavy for appearing so small in the water. It was now fully out of the water, bringing it to eye level Aliyah examined it. Sliver pure, with the hidden mist symbol dangling from the end of it. "Finder's keepers." She spoke low to herself, placing the chain over her head letting it drop to her neck. Glancing behind her, she noticed a clear mist. Squinting her eyes slightly, she began to stand leaving the water. Using the speed technique all ninja's learn she quickly raced against time towards her new home.


	2. Demon Of The Mist

**Chapter 2:** _Demon of the Mist_

_

* * *

_

His dark brown eyes stared down at the blond figure beneath him. He watched as she crept towards the water her hand going white as it entered the cool waters reaching for something that shined within it's crystal color form. He gasped, reaching for his neck seeing that his chain was nowhere to be found. Growling slightly he watched her place it around her neck, trying to pick up on the words she mumbled but he failed to do so. They blond haired girl from the leaf village soon disappeared from his sight. Smirking under bandages he whispered a faint, "She'll get it soon enough."

* * *

Aliyah used a speed technique to quickly get to her new village. Leaping of the ground her fingers gripped tightly around a low branch where she rested her gaze seeing all the village. Glancing around she looked for the annoying blond haired boy, the cold black haired boy, and the pink haired now-it-all. Suddenly spotting her multiple targets she leaped from the tree and raced through the curving streets of the village until she caught up to them.

"Took you long enough." Sasuke spoke in a sarcastic tone, "I thought you'd be here before us. Since you did leave first."

"So?" Aliyah answered her cold gray eyes staring a hole through him, "Why did you miss me that much to actually _worry_ about me?"

"No," He shot her a dirty glare, "I'm just relieve that you finally here so we can begin our next mission. Your useless to this village why don't you leave and save us all the trouble of having to turn around and save your sorry ass."

Aliyah's gray eyes turned to stone black, as her hand flew towards Sasuke, knocking him towards the ground. He rolled several times before coming to a stop. Cracking her fingers as she moved towards him, her gaze still on him.

"Your reflexes are slow." Aliyah spoke in a cold tone, "You can't summon a jutsu in time to save yourself from me. Your such a loser."

Her last phrase rang inside of his head. He often quoted it to Naruto and had never had anyone say it to him or even think of him as that. His anger rose to its limits. Standing he drew his Kunais, facing her, as he yelled at the top of his lungs, "Don't ever call me that, bitch!" Aliyah watched as the weapon came towards her, she stood still as it passed through the center of her forehead without causing her harm.

"What the?" Sasuke gasped for air, as he pulled his body back a step. His black eyes widened as the pupil grew smaller. "How'd you do that?"

Aliyah smirked, "Nothing coming straight at me can hurt me. I can manipulate shadows and can practically disappear leaving my image behind." Tilting her head to the side she glanced at Naruto and Sakura's blank expressions. "I'll show you," She sighed as she rolled her gray colored eyes, showing her annoyance.

Aliyah focused her jutsu as her eyes quickly went white. "Throw something at me." She ordered. Naruto bent down picking up a rock. Glancing at his hand he looked back at her before throwing it aiming at her face. It went through just as the kunai did before. "Now...I caught you off guard." Aliyah spoke. Their heads whirled around staring at the figure behind them.

"Its imp...no way!" Sasuke looked at the voice behind him before quickly swinging his head towards the spot she first stood in. Her old form disappeared with each blink.

"Well done," a voice stated from behind them. Aliyah's eyed narrowed as she turned her head slightly glancing behind her.

"Sensei Kakashi!" said Sakura, as she raised her hands towards her chin.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell us!" Naruto asked impatiently, his eyes grew wide with a huge grin plastered to his face.

Kakashi's one eye glanced from face to face as he spoke, "Very well then since your so impatient. You do know that the exams will be beginning very soon, and you have completed most of your training. Their will be one last mission for you four to take on. But only...you will have different partners. Some might remain the same but they will not only be from this village but from other villages as well. This is to test your ability to work with others and to fully test you to your limits to see if your prepared to start the exams." Kakashi took a shallow breath, "Any questions?"

Naruto raised his right hand as Kakashi addresses him, "How will we know who our partners are?"

"That is simple. Tomorrow you will meet me here. The other contestants will be here as well, everybody taking part in this exam will be here. Your named will be decided among the leaders tonight. Until then rest up and be here at dawn. Six to be exact. Any later and you fail." The last part he drawled out. Before smiling, "Well I'll be going then."

Aliyahs steal gray eyes made a one-hundred and eighty degree circle as she glanced towards her group. "Watch yourself Sasuke, if your not careful... tomorrow might be your last breath." a evil smirk crossed her face as she turned to walk away. Her feet scraped the soft earth with two thoughts constantly glued to her mind as they haunted her thoughts. She played with the silver chain in her hand as her left foot kicked a small rock causing it to roll. It was heavy, definitely a male chain. Its silver glare was no longer glowing but a very dull crisp to it. Dangling down from it was the symbol of the hidden village in the mist. Whoever it belonged to was a long ways away from home.

* * *

The room remained dark as several eyes pierced through the layer that surrounded them. A single voice gave stick orders as the others accepted them with a blood lusting smirk.

"Attack them, I want all of them dead." The voice harsh, and cruel.

* * *

The night came and drifted by quickly, although it seemed to last a lifetime to Aliyah who desperately wanted a good fight. She laid in bed as plans for the day drifted into her head quickly. 'This will be the final test until the chuunin exams. I must take advantage of this by gaining my enemies techniques, learning some new jutsu, and kicking major ass.' She hardly slept all night and begged she wouldn't be on the same team as her original group, especially Sasuke. Turning onto her stomach, she pressed her arms underneath her pushing her body upwards. Her legs slide underneath her, and eventually found their way to the floor. Rubbing her eyes, a quick yawn escaped her. Finally she stood, staring at her mirror she walked over, examined her eye color, only to see emerald green staring back at her. 'Great, todays going to be a lovely day.' she said in a sarcastic tone to her self, as she left her mirror walking towards where she placed out her cloths the day before. Grabbing her folded uniform, Aliyah let it slide over her head, grabbing her sandles she placed them on her feet. For the final touch, she tightly pulled her blond hair into a tight pony-tail. She left her room in search of the familiar spot she was suppose to be at, even though she would be their a little early.

"Okay," Started Kakashi, "We are all here I see." He finished glancing around seeing every group was there, all but the leaders who made up the excuse of being 'busy'. "Now to a sign you to your groups." He began to call out names of different students.

Aliyah glanced around, 'Leaf, Mist, Sound, Sand, Rain, and Waterfall.' Her eyes switched from the bands to their faces, 'Lets see.'

"Aliyah Tsukino, Zaku Abumi, and Gaara." He announced, "Well thats all of you. I have a scroll here that has on it your written assignment. You must work together as a team, follow the basic rules, and all of the members in your team must return alive in order for you to pass. You have two days to complete this test. Don't fail your team members, and good luck."

With that the team members got together, and were gone faster than lightning when their scrolls were given to them. Aliyah stood, her eyes focused on the ground, "This can't be happening." She glanced up at her two team members. Kakashi gave Zaku the scroll, he smirked once he received it. Taking a deep breath she looked directly at them.

Zaku Abumi, of the Hidden Sound Village. Thick black hair which was tilted more to the left. His headband was placed on his forehead. His cloths were of beige material and had black and a gray/blue cow spotted collar around his neck. His eyes were black, cold and ruthless.

Gaara (Often referred to as Gaara of the Desert), from the Village hidden in the Sand, Fiery red/brown hair, the outline of is eyes black while the center carried a color of sky blue there are often mistaken for teal. His clothing was mostly black, which had a belt that crossed over his chest carrying a gourd that contains nothing but sand, although it was said it also stores the blood of his victims.

A shiver raced down her spine at the thought of becoming a slave to the sand. The roughness scraping against her skin. Her eye widened as she stared at the ground again. Her head turned quickly toward a voice that spoke interrupting her nightmare.

"Hey sexy, you coming or not?" Zaku yelled, he was a distance away and carried a dumb smirk.

Aliyah scowled, "Don't you ever call me that!" Using the shadow technique she appeared on his left she continued walking, Gaara walked in front of them, not looking back as if he really didn't care, Partner or no partner.

"Why?" Zaku questioned, as he placed a hand around her waist as he pulled her tightly against himself. He looked down at her, a smirk on his face as his eyes remained glued to her.

Aliyah's eyes went white. Grabbing a Kunai from the pouch hanging from her side she drove it towards Zaku's gut, only to have him catch it. "Take your filthy hand of me." Shadows flew from her free hand pushing him away with great force, releasing her other hand. He threw up his hands blocking his face. Gaara stopped, and managed to glance behind him watching the conflict taking place behind hi, but remained silent.

"Don't you ever touch me again pervert!" Aliyah yelled, as the force of the shadow jutsu continued to attack Zaku getting stronger with each emotion.

"Yeah, yeah!" Zaku yelled between breaths, "I get it. Your one bipolar bitch, geez." his eyes were sealed shut, and his arms were beginning to get weak.

"Thats enough." Aliyah stopped immediately. Her light blue eyes glanced towards the voice that spoke. Gaara's intense stare was upon them, "We are already behind." He began to walk again.

Mumbling under her breath, Aliyah cursed. As Zaku stood dumbfound, and managed to catch his breath. He smirked, 'Orochimaru would enjoy have her around.' He stated as he ran slightly to catch up with the others.

The forest was cold. The dark intense shadows casts down from the trees covered most of the path set down in front of them. Although it wasn't completely bare as puddles of water were gathered here and there. Aliyah began to walk backwards glancing at them, 'Strange...I don't remember it raining?' She continued to back up until it was brought to a stop, as her back rammed into something hard an oval shaped. Realizing what it was, her eyes stared a random puddle in front of her. Turning her head slightly she back away glancing at Gaara, although it didn't seem to bother him, as his gaze remained fixed in front of him.

His strong arm reached back as he pulled the cork of the gourd it dropped to the ground with a ping.'Oh no...this is it...he going to kill me...' She groaned, as she found the courage to back away but stand somewhat beside him. 'Bring it on...'. The sand flowed from the gourd.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Zaku asked, as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Their coming,"

* * *

A/N: As Promised Here is the meaning to her eye colors. You should be able to tell I give plenty of hints but I will only fill them in as a new color is introduced. **Gray(steal) – Annoyed; Crimson – Angered; White – Summoning shadow Jutsu; Emerald – Normal; and Light blue – Sorry your just going to have to figure it out **


	3. New Enemies

**Chapter 3:** N_ew Enemies_

_

* * *

_

It took only a split second for the puddles of water to give away there true identity. A form appeared from all surrounding puddles, as a liquid bubble raised from its slumber, soon showing each true face. Aliyah's eyes widened, as she dared to look.

"Um, Two...five...seven...ten...twelve..." Counted Zaku, "Not bad, I got the four on the left."

He revealed his palm jutsu as a blast of wind stuck his desired four. He grinned as he moved towards one, pulling out a kunais. The water ninja stood, summoning a jutsu, "Hidden mist jutsu," he spoke, as a thick patch of mist covered the ground and blinded there eye sight.

"Damn..." Zaku cursed, as his black eyes danced from one side of his eye to the other.

* * *

Aliyah moved towards the right when four ninjas were in sight, huddled together in a circle. "This is way to easy." She mumbled to herself, as she body disolved into shadows.

"Do you see them?" Asked one ninja.

"Fuck no! How you suppose to see anything in this!" The second growled loudly.

"Shut-up!" The fourth hissed, "I though I seen something."

The shadow entered in the center of the circle, as it quietly raised, Aliyah clutched a kunais tightly in her grasp. She smirked as her emerald green eyes gazed at the back of her enemies head. 'How shall I finish them off...' She wrapped her hand tightly against the first ninja's mouth, he froze. She smirked, as she kicked of the ground taking the mist village ninja with her.

"What was that!" Asked the second ninja in a panicky voice, "Kage...Kage!" He yelled as he glanced around for his comrade body.

"Shut-up Zamorik!" Growled the fourth, "He's gone too bad. Right now we have to worry about us, not him. If that ninja got him so easily, we must make sure they don't get us, got it."

"Right!" The two replied together. Their fixed faces looked in all directions as there shoulders touched.

* * *

The sand flowed around Gaara's feet as his eyes stared at four forms standing in the center of the battles taking place on both sides. He watched as the forms moved towards him at a slow pace, their faces carried a smug look.

"Ah, is that who I think it is?" Asked one Ninja, his headband sideways on his head, as his black hair was short and spiked. His eyes were a misty gray and carried no life in them, with two vertical lines extending from each eye, colored black.

"I do believe it is, no wonder the demon brothers were too scared to take on this job." The other replied. His head band was wrapped around the top of his left arm. He had crimson red eyes, His hair long, and jet black as it flowed down around his face, bangs covered his hardened eyes.

Gaara's eyes narrowed, as he watched the two approach him followed by two weaker mist ninja's. The short haired ninja made a motion with his fingers for the two ninja behind to attack. Dirty glares were exchanged as they summoned jutsu.

"Water element, water wave jutsu!" The one on the far left yelled as a huge wave gathered out of nowhere moving quickly towards Gaara, who remained to be still.

The sand crept forward as Gaara began the hand signals for sand Avalanche. The sand seemed to multiply as it soon grew large attacking the large form a water. The two ninjutsu's collided the sand soon turning into a thick layer of mud, which absorbed the water attack. Placing his hands into a familiar signal, sand flew from the ground landing on the two attacking ninja's. Taking his fist he closed it as the ninja's were crushed to breath no more.

* * *

Zaku's eyes quickly scanned the area. Finally catching a shadow he moved towards it. Placing his hands underground the sound waves shifted the earth moving quickly towards the ninja, shoving him several feet into the air. Pulling out his dirt covered hands, he raced towards him, pulling out a kunai. Seeing his enemy he leaped off the ground shoving his kunai deep into the stomach of the ninja, letting his half dying body fall to the ground. "Time to finish you." He placed his fingers in a ninjutsu style as his enemy is soon left breathless. "Three more to go." He smirked, as his eyes narrowed.

* * *

Aliyah quickly finishing off her four. The last ninja hung over Gaara's battle in a tree where she sat quietly. The mist couldn't reach that high which made it easier for her to see everything. Zaku quickly finished off two more with one more to go, and only the two ninja's which spoke remained alive in Gaara's group to destroy. "Well that was fun." She whispered to herself.

* * *

"Onisaken," The short haired ninja began, "It seems we have underestimated this group of ninja. They are indeed strong, but this one isn't the one were after."

"I figured that much, unless this guy's gay, he's not the girl." He scanned the surrounding area. "Oh, well. Lets just kill this guy and get this part of the mission over with."

Onisaken drew a fair amount of Shurikens, each placed carefully between his fingers. He took a step forward before throwing them towards Gaara. A single Kunai flew from nowhere, scattering the attacking Shurikens to the ground where they lay quiet. A mist ninja's dead body fell from the sky, as a female voice hissed, "Maybe you should take better care of your members. You might have survived longer." She leaped from her current position in the large tree, onto the dusty, light brown covered dirt, staring her enemies down.

"Are you threatening me?" Onisaken questioned, His eyes glued to the mangled dead body.

_His arms are slashed open, obviously caused from some sort of Justu_, Onisaken examined, _his chest gear is completely covered with blood, and a used kunai is deep in his chest. His legs seemed to have suffered most of the damage, his pants seemed to have been...burned at least near the edges of the bottom._ His eyes looked closely at the deceased body.

He looked back up at her a morbid smile plastered to his face, "I hope you can back up your statement. It looks to me that we are still very much alive."

Aliyah growled to herself, "Not for long."

Gaara could do nothing but stare at the body laying on that ground, as the words from the enemies sunk in deeply. _They said about a girl...they couldn't possible mean...yes...they do...but why?_ He asked himself, his sky blue eyes daring to glance at the warrior next to him.

Onisaken quickly placed his hands in a signal formation, summoning his most powerful jutsu. "This will all be over in a few seconds. At least...for one of you!" He pushed himself off the ground, his right hand glowing a light blue. He smirked, charging towards Aliyah.

Aliyahs eyes went white, as black shadows formed around her hands. Cracking her fingers she watched as he came closer, and closer towards her. "Wait...wheres the second ninja?" She spoke low, not knowing Gaara heard. Her eyes quickly catching Onisaken's. His eyes weren't on her...but Gaara.

* * *

Thank you for reading, but I do ak, can you please review and tell me what you think. This is my first Naruto story and I'm starting to get discouraged because i don't know exactually what you think of it. Please Read and Review. 


End file.
